Best friends
by nikolatardis99
Summary: This story is about a guy loving his Best friend even that she doesn't love him yet the question is will she ever love him or not.
1. chapter 1

It is hard to be in love with someone when they are not in love with you too. That's how I feel for my best friend aria, she is the smartest funniest beautiful person that I ever meet in my life.

I still remember the day that I meet her like it was just yesterday but it was a long time ago already. I was 5 years old playing in outside front of my house when suddenly the car came to the opposite house next to ours and two adults woman came out of the car together with two small children also boy and a girl.

I've never seen them here before, so I figured that they moved here now. because the two adult people started to pull a lot of boxes out of the car, and the two little kids helped them, I still remember that I was looking at the little girl who looked like she's the same age like me 5 years old. I don't know why I was looking ať her before I thought girls were disgusting and they had cooties, but something about her seemed amazing and I felt good. I can't describe the feeling exactly even to this day, I can't still describe it.

just as the little girl who was holding the box in her hands now and wanted to go to their new house suddenly turned and looked at me she smiled at me and I nervously smiled at her as well but then she turned back to their new house and started to go there again.

and that's how it went on for some months when we me And her were out the two of us always looked at each other smiling but we never talk to eat each other yet I guess we were both shy to talk to one another.

but that, of course, changed, one day when I was playing outside again with my ball. It was summer so I did this often go out and played there or sometimes I was Reading books there, oh Well maybe I was just looked at the images at those books because I was 5 and I couldn't read much yet. the little girl came out of her house alone and looked at me right away, and I looked at her too, out of nowhere the girl started walking towards me and I was in the middle of a panic because she had never done it before and I was nervous about it, but I decided to be calm and not running away from there right this seconf.

when she came to me I started to be nervous again but I didn't show it to her, she pointed at my ball and reached her hand out towards me for me to give it to her and that's what I did I gave it to her. she began to run around while dribbling with the Ball, and then she shouted at me. 'come here and catch me', and I stopped being nervous and started running towards her, we ran and played with my ball until the very evening while we were laughing and enjoying playing together.

and that's how it happened how I meet her, since then we have been together every day. we played together and also were looking at different images in books together. it was a great summer we had together and that's how I met my best friend.

**This is my new story that I decided to write, I hope you will like it guys. This is just the first chapter so hopefully, you will like it let me know what do you think about this story and this chapter in the comments bye later guys.**


	2. chapter 2

Ezra pow,

Mondays are the worst, I thought when I got out of bed tiredly after my alarm woke me up. and even though I have a birthday today, I am not looking forward to this day.

Yes that's right today is my birthday, I am 16 now, I always hoped that when I was going to turn 16 my life would change a bit for the better of course but who knows maybe it will.

when I changed my clothes quickly I went to the kitchen for breakfast. I just went down the stairs when I saw someone standing by the kitchen counter, and when I got to the kitchen, my mother was there holding a big plate of pancakes with Nutella and whipped cream with a smile on her face.

'happy birthday ezra', Dianne said enthusiastically.

I just smiled at her, Mom always knew how to cheer me up, she was the greatest mother I could ever ask for.

'thanks, mom', I said and sat in a chair next to a table where we always eat breakfast.

My mom put that big plate of pancakes in front of me and sat in a chair beside me.

'you are welcome honey', Dianne said. so I started to eat my amazing breakfast, but then I realized my sister Adrianne was missing here. I trough where she could be.

'mom where is Adrianne', I asked confused because Adrianne is my sister and she is not here when I have my birthday today.

Mom put down the mug of coffee she was drinking on the table. 'she left quickly today, she said she was supposed to meet in front of the school with her friend Taylor. and she also said that she wishes you a happy birthday and that she will give you a gift when she will come home later',

I just nodded Adrianne like her Best friends a lot, my mom always says that if Adrianne could have an option to be with her friends she would be with them every day all day.

'oh I almost forgot you will come home right away from the school today right', Dianne said.

I looked at her confused, and then it struck me like lightning. my mom wants to organize a birthday party for me even though I told her a million times that I don't want any. this year I decided that I don't want any birthday party, the only thing I wanted was to be with my family and a couple of close friends open presents and eat the cake.

'mom I hope you are not making any party for me today right', I asked her suspiciously, while I took a bite out of my pancakes.

my mom looked strange at me as if she was hiding something from me.

'of course not honey, you said that you didn't want one, and I respect your decision so why should I do that then', Dianne said rumbling a little bit.

'i guess so', I said.

After I ate my pancakes, I thanked her again for the wonderful breakfast she had prepared for me and went to school.

**\--**

Aria pow.

Ezra had a birthday today and I hope he will enjoy my gift for him, that was the only thing I thought about all night yesterday.

right now I was standing by my locker at school waiting for ezra to come, his mother called all of Ezra's friends including me to go into the party she is making for ezra today.

I know that ezra doesn't want any party this year, but for his mom, this means a lot and maybe ezra will enjoy this like he always does in the end.

After a while of waiting for him to come, I now see him walking toward me And then he stopped when he was already next to me.

'hi', Ezra said looked at me

'hi happy birthday ezra', I said hugged him quickly he hugged me back and after a while, we separated.

'thanks aria', he said opened his locker and pulled out some book from there.

'you are welcome.' I said smiled at him. 'so what are you gonna do today, do you have any plans or something', i asked him I don't know exactly what he wants to do today, but my work today is when school ends I have to také him somewhere in the park for a walk until his mom will prepare everything on his party at their house, and then take him home.

he looked at me. 'oh I don't know, I guess I'm gonna go home unwrapped some gifts with you guys and my family and then have dinner and a cake', Ezra said smiled at me while he started to go to class because the bell rang and I followed after him.

when we were in the classroom we sat in our usual places which are next to each other.

I looked around and saw Jason dilaurentis also entering the classroom, and I immediately felt that I was blushing because I had been secretly in love with Jason for a very long time. but he never noticed me before, he is popular here at our school. He is the big captain of our football team here. Everyone loves him, girls are after him like crazy.

When I decided to ignore it, I saw Jason smile at me, What's going on I trough. Jason smiled at me it had never happened before he always ignored me and he never looked at me when we stood like close together or something. so I smiled at him too he then winked at me when he saw me smiling at him too and sat down on his usual seat as well.

when I looked back at the blackboard because the teacher was explaining something to us I saw ezra from the corner of my eye as he stared at me shaking his head. I thought what was wrong with him, but then I saw how sad he slowly closed his eyes and then turned to the blackboard as well.

**\--**

Ezra pow.

I couldn't believe that area was looking at Jason again, Why can't she realize that Jason is a jerk who is not worth it at all.

Jason wasn't a good person in our school, he was pretending in front of the girls that he was a decent and honest boy, but in fact, he wasn't like that.

He sometimes goes after me or hardy or different people on our school who he hates even that we didn't do anything to him at all the acts as we did.

he and his friends from his team are all like this, jerks, stupid dumbest.

when I was walking through a corridor in school after all my classes were over, I was on my way out of there waiting for aria by the school I saw Noel Khan as he held angrily and harshly Lucas Gottesman the school nerd here against his own locker,

I didn't know why but I decided to stop Noel, after all, Lucas was a good guy and I did know that he didn't do anything to Noel.

so I went to them just to see Noel slamming Lucas into his face and Lucas fell to the floor next to him, so I ran quickly to Lucas and slowly lifted him out of the ground and placed him next to his locker.

'are you normál, or are you just so stupid', I said angrily when I turned to Noel.

Noel just smirked at me he literally just laughed ať me what I had just told him.

'Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, what are you doing here, it's not your turn now to get beat the hell crap out of you... Maybe next time this time it is Lucas', Noel said with a smirk on his face.

when he said it the only thing what I wanted at that moment was to hit him so he couldn't even breathe anymore.

'you think a lot about yourself right, you think you are a guy who every girl want him and a guy who can Beat everybody and do something to them just because you think you are popular here because you play football here on our school, but this is not true at all. because in fact you're just a guy who's brash and just hurts people around you, and you don't even care how those people feel or if something happened to this people after all you did to them'. I told him truthfully.

at that moment I didn't care if he beats me or if he calls his other friends from his team and they will beat me together with him.

Noel looked upset at me now, he looked really angry at me now. he walked slowly toward me and pointed at me with his hand.

'you don't know anything Fitz, you're just a skinny guy who doesn't know anything at all, you're just a jerk and a stupid bookworm, Even with your little friend aria Montgomery. which you know is sexy and you will never have a chance with her more than just her Best friend, so what if you just passed her over here to me so I can enjoy her and not kill you right now for interruption my beating up the poor Lucas here', he smirked at me again laughing at me.

And at that moment, at that moment I just wanted to do it I wanted to hit him hard and that's what I did, I did hit him in his face and he fell to the ground next to my feet.

and when I wanted to leave after I made sure Lucas was okay and I told him to get out of there quickly which he did after thanking me, so I was already leaving but then I saw that Noel quickly got out of the ground and before I could register what was going on, Noel grabbed me and threw me to the ground and started busting me in the face.

I thought at that moment that I'm not gonna get out of this anymore that he is gonna kill me right there.

but then I heard screams, and someone also yelled there. 'Noel get off of him right now', and I realized that it was aria voice',

Noel immediately stopped doing what he was doing that means hitting me in the face, he just stood up from the ground looked at me and aria again and went away from there from the school.

Aria ran to me immediately and looked sad at me and helped me get up from the ground, she too set me up against the lockers slowly as I did before with Lucas.

she opened her bag quickly and grabbed a handkerchief from there and began to slowly wipe my face away from the blood I had there.

when she slowly removed all the blood from my face, and then she had thrown the handkerchief into the trashcan next to our lockers which were always there.

she looked at me slowly with sad eyes on her face. 'what happened ezra, why did you and Noel were beating yourself',

I also looked at her slowly, my face was still hurting me from the way Noel was beating me in the face.

'I don't know how it all happened I just wanted to go out of school, when I suddenly saw Noel holding Lucas against the lockers harshly so I decided to help and get Lucas out of him. when I wanted to go there to them, I saw Noel suddenly hit Lucas in the face and Lucas fell to the ground next to him, so I ran to them quickly and I picked up Lucas from the ground and put him against the lockers like you did it for me right now', for a moment I stopped talking to see aria reaction but she didn't say anything she was just looking at me with the look that I have to say everything that happened.

'so I started scolding him if he was normal at all or if he was really as stupid as he looks like he is, then we started to scold each other and then he said something that upset me a lot and I couldn't stand it anymore so I hit him in the face and he fell next to my feet. then I made sure that Lucas was okay and I told him to go away from there quickly and he went from there quickly, when I decide to go out of school to waiting for you, I suddenly saw noel how quickly he got up from the ground and before I could register what was going on he threw me to the ground and started to busting me in my face and then you came and started shout at him to let me go and you already know the rest', I said to her. I know I was rambling but I think she did understand me clearly.

She didn't say anything for a while but she was looking at me sadly, she put her right hand on her head to moved some hair out of her face but then she spoke.

'you could have hurt yourself ezra, you don't know how lucky you are now that I came and helped yours out of him. Noel is not a good man, and you know it... Noel is a psychopath who doesn't care about anyone anymore but himself, so I advise please not to do this next time', she told me with an angry expression on her face.

I just nodded, what else could I do in this situation anyway, she was right but Lucas needed me and if aria would need me, I would do it without further hesitation again.

'yes you are right', I said this was the only thing I said about it.

she also nodded, she probably didn't know what to say about this situation anymore or she forgave me and wanted to stop talking about it and talk about something else instead.

'Come with me, we've been here for quite a while now, and the school would be closed after a while so let's not stay here all night... and we should go to your home now your mom and the others are waiting for us with the presents and the cake and the dinner', she said with a smile on her face.

I smiled at her too and nodded she was right we really should go already until school will be closed.

'yes you right let's go', I said and we both went out of school and on the way to our home.

**\--**

Aria pow.

I was really mad at ezra this time, he could get hurt himself. Noel was always psychopath,

He was hitting on me before he wanted to date me but I refused him several times already. it looks like that he will never get a message from me that I don't want him and I have no interest in him.

And ezra was walking to his home, he still looked bad and hurt. Even though he had no blood on his face anymore, his face looked still bad and hurt, he also had a big monocle under his right eye, which would probably be there for a long time before it heals.

I just hope that nobody will ask too much what happened to ezra when we come to his house but I know it's impossible because who wouldn't notice the big monocle Under his right eye.

when we were still walking we didn't talk much at the moment, I guess that ezra was still in pain from those hits that Noel was giving to his face and he certainly didn't want to talk about it.

I just got a message from Ezra's mother that everything is ready in their house, that their party is ready and that all the people are already there and that they all are just watching for me And ezra now.

I answered her quickly and sent her a message, that I And ezra are on their way there. and that the two of us will be there after a while in their home.

when we were standing in front of Ezra's house door, he quickly grabbed his keys and opened the door inside.

when he opened the door and we came in immediately all the people there started shouting. 'happy birthday ezra',

when I looked at Ezra's face I saw that he was a little bit shocked about this, but not much because he probably knew that his mom will do this like always.

The party was amazing, we all had fun and we had an amazing time together. There were a lot of people from our school and a few people from our neighborhood who know us, Of course, Spencer, Emily, and Hana were there together with Toby, Caleb and Hardy they are our Best friends.

after ezra blew out the candles on his cake that we just ate afterward and unwrapped some of the gifts we all gave him, people from our school left together with our neighbors, and the rest of us are still there me And ezra his mother and sister and of course our best friends.

now we all eat dinner that Ezra's mother has prepared especially for ezra and for us.

after dinner, I helped Ezra's mother with washing the dishes, while the others left the house and his sister went to her room to write homework.

after I helped her I went to the living room if there was ezra but he wasn't there so I went to see if he is in his room but he wasn't there either.

so I went back to the kitchen and suddenly I heard something outside, so I went through the back door that was in the kitchen and that led directly to their garden outside, and there I saw ezra sitting on one of the swings that they have there.

I remember how Ezra and I used to play in their garden and we always rocked on their swings and talked into the evening, we didn't need anyone else we were glad that we were just the two of us alone.

'hey what are you doing here', I said smiling at him and went to sit on the next swing beside him.

He just looked at me shrugged his shoulders. 'I've come here to think I am always doing it you know', he said.

I nodded. 'i get it, I also have a special place to go think thereabout stuff and nobody knows anything about that place just me',

Ezra raised his eyebrows at me. 'really And where is it... That place I mean',

I just shook my head at him with a short laugh. 'It will not tell you that mister, That's my secret',

We laughed at together what I just said to him. but then we stopped and Ezra started to get somewhat nervous and like it wasn't him anymore at that moment.

'are you ok', I asked him worriedly.

he just let out a short sigh. 'i am fine... but things are just complicated lately',

'how so', I asked curiously.

'have you ever felt something to someone that you shouldn't have feel for that person', he asked me. nervousness was evident in his voice.

right now I didn't know what to tell him about this, it is clear that I feel something for someone that I shouldn't feel for that person. because I know that Jason is not as interested in me as I am about him.

I nodded. 'yes I did', I said that I did because I don't want him to ask me about who it is.

He nodded as well. 'and who it was', he asked me. Well, it seems like I didn't think much about it because he asked me who he was anyway.

'you don't know him ok. And I don't wanna talk about it', I said kinda a girly even that I didn't mean to.

He sighed heavily. 'it's ok you don't have to tell me anything you don't want... I was just curious',

I closed my eyes for I minute, I didn't mean to be so harsh on him but that thing with Jason sometimes drives me crazy because I can't tell him what I feel for him.

'ezra I am sorry I shouldn't have snapped on you as I did, I just... Things are complicated for me now and I have to deal with it on my own',

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. 'it's ok if you don't wanna talk about anything right now... Well, you don't have to, but you can't tell me anything if you ever wanted to talk to me',

I was in lost of words he was such a good Best friend, I love him as my best friend since the day we meet he is really a good person and I know I can tell him anything but I can't right now.

I grabbed his other hand and squeezed gently as he did it for me. 'thank you and now what is your problem, you feel something for someone that you shouldn't have or what',

he released my hands and put a hand on his hair for while with nervously. He didn't say anything for a while.

'it is just someone that's it, I don't want to talk about it anymore... Let's forget it ok', he said calmly.

I was suddenly confused, he was asking mě about that like 5 minutes ago and now he doesn't want to talk about that's so weird I trough.

'are you sure about that ezra', I asked him.

He nodded. 'i m sure', he stood up from the swing and said. 'we should go inside now its too late already and you have to go home anyway',

I nodded as well he was right it was already too late and I should go home until my mom will ground me forever.

I stood up too and when I was about to go to the house he stopped me.

'yeah ezra what', I turned around to look at him.

He didn't say anything just went to hug me, I, of course, hug him as well. He is a really sweet guy and my best friend forever.

After a while of hugging, he separated himself from me And looked at me for a moment.

'what', I asked him.

He shooked his head. 'nothing, everything is ok don't worry about it I am just thankful about everything you did for me today that's all',

I smiled at him he always knows how to make me smile.

'its ok ezra really let's go inside ok',

So we went inside his house I grabbed my jacket and purse that I left there. Then I said goodbye and went home.

When I was at home everyone was already asleep I guess I came home really too late at night because the party lasted a long time.

So I came to my room undress myself and went to my bed, I was still thinking about what happened today and the things that ezra said to me, but then I realized about what ezra told me what Noel had told him in school today made him angry and that he got angry and gave Noel punch in the face, the question is what was it what Noel told him what made ezra that angry. I don't know what happened but I know I have to ask ezra that question tomorrow. With all of this troughs, I just fell asleep.

This is chapter too of my story Best friends. I am sorry about errors that I have here in this story, i love writing and i hope one day that I will be good at it, so I hope you will like this story and this chapter as well, bye later guys.

'


End file.
